Time to Grow
by lackam
Summary: Eonwe wants to rush and mature quickly.


Title: Time to Grow

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien

Rating: G

Characters: Eönwë, Ilmarë, Manwë, Michael

Disclaimer: All major characters except Michael belong to Tolkien and I am just borrowing them. Michael belongs to the many authors of the Bible.

Summary: Eönwë struggles while learning from his older sister.

He was a spirit of fire. He wanted to run and blaze, like the others but she would not let him. She preferred the coolness of water and the vastness of space. He did admit that he had enjoyed learning to ride the air currents of various atmospheres. Even when she had taken him with her exploring the depths of all kinds of bodies of water, he had not been bored and learned much. It was just that most of the time, all she cared about was serving her lady.

He, being the younger brother, was left to follow and learn. He had to endure the lecturing on responsibility and all other manner of things. If that was not bad enough, the lessons on decorum and diplomacy were down right aggravating. What did he have to learn that for? He was a fire sprite; he would never need to know these things. He was constantly surrounded by females. Why did she have to drag him around with him constantly?

Then one day his sister surprised him. "Eönwë," Ilmarë called. "Would you like to try something new?"

"Now what do I have to do?" he answered in a surly tone. He just wanted to run and play, like the others. Why could she never let him alone to play? He saw the other spirits playing freely without siblings ordering them around. Why could he not be like them? Why did he have to have one who ordered him around? Moreover, did it have to be a sister? Why could he not at least have had a brother? He bet they would not be as bossy.

"Well," she snapped back. "Maybe I will just tell Michael that you are not grown enough to train with him. You attitude sure says you are not."

"Michael?" Eönwë asked in surprise. He was Eru's general. He only picked the best to train with him. Had he really been noticed by the Seraphim? "He really wants to train me?"

"He approached me and asked if you were ready?" she answered. "But clearly you are not mature enough yet."

Eönwë just hung his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his sister was right. He had been rather bad lately and had showed an attitude to match. Michael would not tolerate such behavior.

"I guess I have not been a very good brother lately, have I? he asked quietly.

"No you have not," Ilmarë replied. "He wanted to see you after your morning lessons."

Eönwë watched his sister for a moment before finally coming to a decision.

"I will meet with him and tell him I am not ready," he finally answered. "It is my responsibility, not yours."

Manwë and Michael smiled at one another as they watched the exchange between brother and sister.

"He is ready," Michael said as he continued to watch. "His ability to realize the consequences of his own action, and want to correct the problem speaks much for his character. I will be glad to add him to my troops."

"Not so fast brother," Manwë answered. "He will be mine, you will see. You may train him but he will choose to work for me."

"You may have his loyalty for a time, but ultimately he will fight for me. His sense of good and evil is too strong for him to do anything but fight in the end," Michael commented. "I wish there were more like him. Too many with his strength and speed chose to leave. I fear what that portends for the future."

"You and your forces will win in the end brother," Manwë said in comfort.

"But at what price?" Michael asked. "How many more will choose to leave? And will we be able to reclaim any of them?"

"Only Eru can answer those questions," he responded. "So, will you begin his training, or make him wait?

"I will make him wait until he feels that he is ready," was the surprising response. "I think that deep down he knows that once he starts down this path, he will no longer be the little brother learning from his sister. He is not ready to give that up yet no matter how much he complains about it. There is time to wait until he is ready."

"Why do they always want to grow up so fast?" Manwë asked.

"Why indeed?" came Eru's chuckle. "Michael is correct in that there is time. Time not only for Eonwe to finish growing but for you two also."


End file.
